dcfandomcom-20200222-history
New Adventure Comics Vol 1 14
Supporting Characters: * Bob * Jess Villains: * Cattle-Rustlers Other Characters: * Jane * Johnny Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Adventures of Steve Conrad: "The Revenge of Devachan: Part 2" | Synopsis2 = After narrowly escaping the explosion on board the schooner, Steve and Myra share a tender moment. Meanwhile, a figure stirs in the water as a Steve's boat passes. It is Devachan, who somehow survived the explosion as well. Once he pulls himself onto the deck, he carefully ducks into the cabin where he murders one of the crewmen. Only one thought is on his mind now... Revenge on Steve Conrad! | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Devachan Other Characters: * Myra Rutherford * Captain Hugo Judd Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Captain Quick: "Episode 12" | Synopsis3 = The 'Bonnie Bess' and her crew dock back at England, where Marjorie and her father part ways with Quick. Shortly after, a messenger arrives carrying a summons for Quick, from Her Majesty the Queen. Quick is thereby knighted, and after the ceremony, the Queen gives him new orders to collect even more riches from Spain. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Marjorie * Lord Barlow * Queen Elizabeth Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Jungle Fever: Episode 1 | Synopsis4 = Red and Curley are two ex-marines turned adventurers. They accepted a job from a Mr. Holloway to become the managers of his plantation in the tropics. However, there are others who wish to stop the two from reaching the plantation alive. While traveling by boat, two suspicious fellows sneak up behind Red and Curley and push them overboard into the sea. Luckily, another ship happens by them and fishes them out of the water. The captain gives the dry sailor clothes to wear. Of course, Red and Curley's streak of bad luck follows them even here, as down below deck in the crew's quarters, the crew suspect their captain of hoarding thousands of dollars in pearls. A mutiny springs forth, and Red and Curley are caught in the middle! | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Red Riley * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Malay Mike Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Detective Sergeant Carey of the Chinatown Squad: "Murder at the Thousand Bleeding Dragons: Part 1" | Synopsis5 = Detective Sergeant Carey is sent to Chinatown to investigate a murder. With his partner, Sleepy, Carey heads to the address of the crime-scene. Inside the building, they find the body of an importer, along with a note telling police to stay out of it. The body is still warm, so whoever killed him may still be there. Using his hat as bait, Carey manages to coax out the killer and subdue him with a well placed punch. But as he bends down to search the man for any I.D., Sleepy spots another coming up behind him with a knife! Will Carey respond to Sleepy's shout in time? | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Vikings: Episode 14 | Synopsis6 = Ivar sends smoke signals to his comrades, telling them to gather together for a rescue. Back at the Druid camp, the mystical figures become enraged after seeing that Ivar's cell is empty. They blame Sundgrid, who claims she knew nothing of Ivar's escape, though she's secretly relieved at the news. The druids work faster in building the sacrificial fire, much to High Druid Hasylwyn's dismay. Will Ivar and his viking warriors make it to Sundgrid in time? | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Druids Other Characters: * Sundgrid * Hasylwyn Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Monastery of the Blue God: Episode 1 | Synopsis7 = The World War has ended, and to celebrate, Captain Stewart attends the local ball. He meets a beautiful young Baroness named Elsa Von Saxenberg, with whom he shares a dance. Elsa agrees to having dinner with him as long as he allows her to bring her friend, Vivan Kroningeld, along. Meanwhile, Count Kraft Von Bolander, who was Elsa's escort to the ball, watches the exchange with a cold glare. Later that night, when the ball has concluded, Captain Stewart returns to his apartment. He picks up a letter that has been left for him on the table. Suddenly, he is gripped shock as he reads the words on the paper... | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Count Kraft Von Bolander Other Characters: * Lieutenant Miller * Elsa Von Saxenberg * Miss Vivan Kroningeld Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = The Golden Dragon: Episode 9 | Synopsis8 = When the bell begins it's toll, Ian and Ken search the entire monastery for it's source to no avail. The two return to the courtyard where the caravan all feel the ominous tension brought on by the mysterious bells. Several minutes pass, when again the bells are heard. Doris of the caravan, becomes frightened of staying near a haunted monastery. So Ian takes her by the hand and leads her inside to show her there is nothing to fear. A spot of light catches Ian's attention, he enters the room where it resides. A statue stands behind a lit candle, and he recognizes the room from before. But last time, he was certain that the candle wasn't lit! | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ken Villains: * Other Characters: * Pan Chi-Lou * Doris Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Hardluck Harry: "Shanghai Pete: Part 6" | Synopsis9 = Harry and Foo-Chow are thrown in the brig. But thanks to a dozing guard, they are able to escape. Harry tries another plan to escape by sawing a hole in the side of the ship. Unfortunately, this only causes water to start gushing inside. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Foo Chow Villains: * Slugger Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Cal 'n' Alec: "Down To Denver: Part 3" | Synopsis10 = While riding on the train, Cal and Alec attempt to draw out the man who drugged their coffee. Once they identify him, it's time to start coming up with a plan... | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Cal * Alec Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = She: Episode 8 | Synopsis11 = Horace and Leo are led, blindfolded, through a passage of caves. Horace quickly retrieves the ring, which has slipped off Leo's finger. Billali, the chief native, tells Horace that he is to be first in meeting 'She'. Scared, but willing, to see the priestess of whom they started the journey to encounter, Horace lets Billali lead him. In her chamber, Horace discovers her to be surprisingly young and beautiful. She sends Billali out, leaving herself and Horace alone. Horace starts feeling charmed by the young woman and her kindness towards him. But that kindness turns to fury when she lays her eyes on the ring Horave had taken from Leo. She stands up, and accusingly points a finger at him, demanding to know where he got the ring... | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Horace Holly * Leo Vincey Supporting Characters: * Villains: * She Other Characters: * Job * Billali Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Sandor: "Rajah Maharajah: Part 10" | Synopsis12 = Sandor finally finds the cage that holds Elaka, and sets the animal free. Meanwhile, Rajah has found out that Sandor escaped his cell and becomes enraged, ordering a palace-wide search. Benar the Fakir has disguised himself as a Porter in order to help Sandor and Elaka escape. He lets Elaka hide in his cart, while Sandor follows them from a distance. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Rajah Maharajah Other Characters: * (wild dog) * Benar Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = A Tale of Two Cities: Episode 11 | Synopsis13 = An adaptation of the novel | Writer13_1 = Charles Dickens | Writer13_2 = Merna Gamble | Penciler13_1 = Merna Gamble | Inker13_1 = Merna Gamble | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = Federal Men: "Junior Federal Men Vs. Blackie Flint" | Synopsis14 = Lonnie and Frank were members of the Junior Federal Men. One day, they find an injured Steve Carson, who tells them that he's been trailing Blackie Flint, who took one of their men hostage, only to get shot. While Steve is out of action, the boys go off to Blackie's address to capture him and rescue the hostage. With Lonnie serving as a distraction, Frank sneaks inside and unties the Federal Man. When Blackie sees this, he tries to stop him, but gets hit from behind by Lonnie's slingshot. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Lonny * Frank Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Blackie Flint Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains several short gag strips, including: ** "Chikko Chakko" by Ellis Edwards ** "Ol' Oz Bopp" and "Goofo the Great" by Russell Cole ** "Ramblin Jim" by Stan Randall ** "Laughing At Life" by Whitney Ellsworth | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * New Adventure Comics #14 index entry * New Adventure Comics spoilers 1 * New Adventure Comics spoilers 2 }}